Typically, an optical film that functions as a linear polarizer includes an in-plane block state (“x” direction) and in-plane pass state (“y” direction) for light normally incident to the plane of the film. Thus, light normally incident with a linear polarization state aligned with the x direction is maximally blocked (i.e. minimally transmitted) and light normally incident with a linear polarization state aligned with the y direction is minimally blocked (i.e. maximally transmitted). Light incident off-normal has intermediate levels of transmittance as a function of its alignment relative to the film. The axis normal to the plane of the film is referred to as the “z” direction.